Feverish
by darkalbino
Summary: We all know Sasuke has a tendency to be a bit of a bastard. To him, "no" just means "try harder." And for a sick Naruto, that's no good...or so he thinks. SasuNaru.


**Title: Feverish**

**Rating: M **

**Author: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself and I)**

**uh...this story just kind of randomly popped in my head a few days ago...but I have this nagging feeling that... I think it actually was a request from someone a very VERY long time ago...**

**so...**

**here you go, requestor...**

**it was so long ago! I'm sorry I forgot your name! --is deeply ashamed-- but if you read this and you go, "hey...I requested this all those months ago!" please PM me so I can properly name you and give you props...unless it really was my idea and in that case, props go to me! **

**no seriously, tell me if you asked for it, I feel frikin horrible and I don't like it**

**Summary: We all know Sasuke has a tendency to be a bit of a bastard. To him, "no" just means "try harder." And for a sick Naruto, that's no good...or so he thinks. SasuNaru.**

**Warnings: HA! all I have to say is:**

**poor poor Naru**

**Disclaimer: do you see this hand? --lifts up writing hand and wriggles fingers-- someday, this appendage shall aid me in my quest to dominate Naruto world. manga AND anime!**

**we will start with kishimoto!**

**come loyal SasuNaru followers!**

**readers: --back away slowly-- dark, did you take your medication this morning?**

**illi: uh...--shifty eyes-- yes...**

**readers: --silence--**

**illi: er...SASUNARU FOREVER! --runs like hell--**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**XXXFeverishXXX **

Sasuke raised a brow as he walked into his home and stepped out of his shoes.

"Naruto?" he called, curious as to why the blonde hadn't welcomed him with a tackle-hug upon his return.

Not that he was complaining...

He pulled off his ANBU mask- one that resembled a sneering wolf -and placed it on a table, then made his way to the bedroom.

"Naruto?" he questioned again, pushing the door open with a hand on the knob.

Coal eyes settled on a lump hidden beneath the silk black covers of his bed.

Once again a brow quirked up. Sasuke walked up to the bed, beside the hump, "Dobe?"

He stepped back as it groaned and shifted slightly. Sasuke's forehead crumpled, _'What the hell is he doing still in bed?' _

He snorted softly and peered over the lump, spotting the note he'd left on his pillow this morning. He reached for it, bringing it to his face and reading it over:

_Dobe,_

_The hag called me to an early ANBU meeting. I'll be back in the afternoon._

_PS: Sorry about the headboard last night, there's pain medicine in the kitchen._

_XOXO_

_Sasuke_

The paper was crushed in his hand, "Damn it." he muttered. The baka hadn't even read it!

Normally, that wouldn't have bothered him so much. But that 'xoxo' thing was supposed to get him some hot sex by the time he came back home.

Growling, Sasuke balled up the parchment and tossed it over his shoulder. "Usuratonkachi" he muttered before grasping the sheets and yanking them off.

Sasuke took a step back, surprised.

Naruto was nude, as they always were after their nightly...activities.

But that wasn't what caught him off guard. Naruto was curled into a ball. His hands clasped between bent legs as his body shivered slightly. His tan skin was flushed and shiny, hair damp with sweat and plastered to his whiskered face. His eyes were no more than slits, showing a hazy blue that made Sasuke question whether or not Naruto was even conscious.

Sasuke blinked twice.

Naruto looked...totally fuckab-- I-I mean sick...yes...sick...

"What the hell?" he said.

Naruto's never been sick. Was that even _possible_? Sasuke was so sure the blonde had to have the ultimate immune system. He'd never been anything less than a boundless, hyperactive ball of energy.

Sasuke knew that firsthand.

And now the little dobe was lying here _sick_? That just couldn't _be_.

Not trusting his eyes, the pale shinobi placed the back of his hand against Naruto's forehead and almost immediately jerked back.

The boy was hot. Hotter than usual anyway. He was burning like the fire of hell was searing through his brain.

Sasuke lowered his hand and considered what to do.

"Well" he mused, "I suppose I should take him to a doctor."

_'But it's just a fever'_ his mind argued.

He placed a finger under his chin. His other hand began skimming his lover's side, making him shudder slightly. Plush, pink lips fell apart and let out a soft moan. He smirked, "He looks more ravishable than usual." his hand paused and detached from the skin, "But maybe I should really take him...even if it's just a fever."

_'There's no need for that, you know how to get rid of fevers...sweat them out.' _

Sasuke felt a slow smile spread on his face, "This is true." he stopped when he realized he was talking to himself and looked down at the Kyuubi vessel. "Besides," he said, "no one knows how to make my koi feel good better than I do."

Sasuke chuckled and lazily draped himself over the bed, his added weight dipping the mattress as he placed his palms on either side of the tan boy's body. He touched his lips to Naruto's ear, the warm skin heating them as he spoke, "Wake up _teinousha(1)_," he whispered, a tongue sliding out to lick at the sensitive shell, "it's time to make love."

Naruto wasn't very responsive to his boyfriend's advances. All he did was moan and curl tighter into himself.

Sasuke made an amused noise. So the dobe thought he could shrink away, did he? Well that's just not acceptable.

The Uchiha's hand slid down Naruto's side, slick with sweat, and curved around one of his butt cheeks, squeezing it.

Naruto's fingers twitched, and his body bucked a bit in an attempt to toss Sasuke's hand off.

Sasuke smirked when the blonde's shivering increased and a tan hand fumbled for the stolen sheets. But the pale shinobi pulled them out of his reach and pushed his chest to Naruto's shoulder, "What's wrong koi?" he cooed, his unoccupied hand sliding up Naruto's thigh, "Are you feeling ill? Hm? _Neko_(2)?"

Naruto's lids fluttered and he attempted to glare at the Uchiha. But alas, he was far too tired to accomplish such a feat, and his eyes closed with another moan and a crumpled brow.

Sasuke chuckled, his hand moving to fondle Naruto's balls between his legs, earning a groan. "Baby, I said it's time to make love."

A pink tongue flew out to moisten Naruto's lips, and he voiced a raspy "no" before falling silent again.

Sasuke frowned momentarily before grinning again and standing up. He walked away.

Naruto's eyes parted and he listened to his lover's retreating footsteps, feeling a tinge of sadness. His head was throbbing and he felt like lava flowed through his veins while at the same time, shards of ice pricked at his skin, forming goose bumps. His limbs were sore, even though he hadn't moved from this spot for the whole day, and he just felt completely horrible.

So he was fucking _sorry_ to disappoint Sasuke because he wasn't really in the mood for, ahem, "making love."

The euphemism did nothing to hide the raven's ridiculously large libido. He was actually a bit surprised that Sasuke hadn't pushed harder to get what he wanted. It seemed like he'd given up far too easily. Naruto had only said "no" once for crying out loud. Usually he had to go up to at least thirty before Sasuke even slowed up on molesting him. But Naruto was grateful for it, because if Sasuke forced him to do anything, Naruto felt that he was in NO state to be physically active with Sasuke in ANY way and that included fighting him off.

Naruto exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, intent on going back to sleep, when he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

Aw hell...he knew it'd been to easy.

Sasuke stared down at his blonde with a smirk. He had stripped himself of his clothes and now stood naked behind Naruto. And even with the small distance between them, Sasuke could feel the boy's body heat seeping into him.

Naruto had always accused Sasuke of being a bastard. Why not do the honor of putting the blonde's words to justice?

Sasuke lifted his hand, it held a coin between his fingers. He smiled and lowered it, pushing the small circle against the hot flesh of Naruto's neck with two fingers, near his pulse. His stretched lips were maddeningly amused, "Ne, Naruto, can you tell me what this is?" he pushed the coin in further.

Naruto groaned once again, the cool metal felt wonderful against that small patch of skin. And by its size, he assumed it must've been a coin or something. But he'd be damned if he'd play along with whatever Sasuke was planning.

Sasuke's smirk grew at the other's defiance and he put more pressure on the coin, driving it deeper and earning a soft mewl.

He snickered. And his fingers suddenly worked to flip the metal over, pressing the cooler side against Naruto's throat. The action sent a visible shudder through his body.

"I believe I asked you a question."

Naruto's head pounded. He stomped down his pride and whispered "_Dama_", hoping that his surrender might make Sasuke back off.

Sasuke gave a breathy laugh, "That's right dobe, very good, it is a coin. Now...let's make a little deal, shall we?"

Naruto tried to voice a response. A definite no. But the metal was pushed again and his mouth snapped shut with a cringe.

"I'm going to flip this coin." Sasuke said, and grinning, added, "Naruto, when I flip this coin, what are my chances of getting head?"

Naruto turned his head slightly. His narrowed eyes burning into the raven as he caught the innuendo, "_Zero_." he rasped.

Sasuke's grin only grew, "Perhaps. But _your_ chances will be fifty percent."

Naruto's cheek fell against the bed, "No."

"Yes. So you're heads. And if it comes up tails, which is me, guess who's ass I get to have?"

Naruto forced the words up his throat, "Fuck off." He twitched when a hand patted his butt.

"That's right love, yours. So let's see who wins."

Naruto heard the ring of the coin being tossed up, and slap as it landed in Sasuke's palm.

The moment the coin touched his skin, Sasuke's fingers immediately closed around it and he tossed it over his shoulder much like he had done with his note earlier, not even looking at what the results were. His hand came back to his side, "Well whaddaya know, it came up both."

Naruto's body tightened and he shot up in the bed, "BULLSHIT!" he screamed before suddenly his vision swam and he fell back with a moan.

Sasuke smirked at the boy's weakness, "Well how nice. I suppose this means you won't be putting a fight today, will you now?"

Naruto curled tight into himself, not answering.

Sasuke laughed and bent over. He scooped the blonde up bridal style in his arms, head falling back as his skin burned against Sasuke's chest.

The older man took Naruto out to the living room and laid him down on a soft rug, then left somewhere with a grin.

Naruto's half-lidded cloudy eyes followed him with what little awareness they held. It looked like Sasuke had gone into the kitchen.

He whined softly, nothing good could come out of Sasuke going in there...unless he came with some kind of medication and put Naruto back to bed, which Naruto severely doubted he would.

But a guy could hope, right?

His hopes were crushed to itty bitty bite sized pieces when Sasuke came back with a glass of ice and a wicked smirk.

The raven sat down on his haunches, next to Naruto, "You look like you could use some cooling down, baby." he splayed his palm on the other's thigh, smiling, "Feel like it too."

Naruto shook his head while he watched Sasuke set the glass down and pull out a cube of ice.

Sasuke felt his blood pool in his cock as Naruto refused him weakly. Although he did enjoy _winning_ Naruto through the boy's usual fights and protests, Sasuke had never had him so feeble before that he borderlined submissive. And it was a huge turn on.

He lowered the cube and held it just above Naruto's stomach, allowing the heat of Naruto's body to rise until a small droplet teetered beneath the ice and eventually plopped into Naruto's navel.

The blonde jumped slightly at the sensation and pleaded once more with his lover, "Suke...no." he cried quietly.

Sasuke ignored his pleas and instead quickly pushed the ice down into Naruto's hard stomach, making Naruto hiss softly.

Sasuke smiled and slowly dragged the coldness up the other's torso, leaving a wet trail in its wake that had Naruto shivering convulsively. He bent down a followed the marked path with his tongue, hot and cold sliding beneath it while the ice went to circle a nipple.

Naruto cried out at that point. The chill circling around such a sensitive area drove him to. And when Sasuke's tongue followed close behind it, Naruto felt the ice travel up his throat.

Sasuke flicked the small brown nub with the tip of his tongue before continuing his path up his blonde's throat, the ice moving upward with cool kisses to his chin, cheek and forehead.

Naruto shuddered. The small cold cube was torture with it's movements. So slow, so fucking freezing against his skin. It felt so good, so _fucking_ good that it _hurt_.

His forehead was burning, searing, until the ice laid on it, letting droplets trickle down his temples. Naruto moaned at the chilling touch, his breathing increasing dramatically in speed. Then the chill was gone, replaced with the hot caress of Sasuke's tongue that lit his skin on fire once again.

The ice moved into the forest of his hair, where Sasuke pushed it down against his scalp. The combined heat of Sasuke's hand and Naruto's heated self melted what little remained of the cube and let the water drops rain through his hair, dampening it.

Naruto moaned loudly, his erection standing proud and waiting anxiously for more.

Sasuke chuckled, his own dick hard as well. He kissed Naruto's forehead, then his mouth before moving back and pulling out another cube.

Naruto was panting as he stared at Sasuke with a foggy gaze. He expected Sasuke to repeat what he had done before, and was surprised to watch the raven slide the ice into his own mouth.

Sasuke rolled the cube in his mouth, melting it a bit. Then he crawled on top of Naruto and leveled his head with the other's thick length.

Sasuke smirked to himself, _'Time to reap the benefits of our coin toss, dobe.'_ his mind cooed.

The Uchiha placed his lips on the side of Naruto's erection, then trailed up until he took in the head slowly through the corner of his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around it.

Despite Naruto's state, his eyes flew open and a loud gasp tore from his throat when the ice in Sasuke's mouth pushed against the head of his penis.

Sasuke grinned slightly around what he held before descending cautiously, making sure to roll the dwindling ice with his tongue so it touched every patch of hot skin he could reach.

Naruto's breathing was erratic as bouts of heat and cold shot through him. His blue orbs rolled back behind once again lidded eyes from the feel of it. Sasuke's warm, skilled tongue chasing the wet cube as they danced around his shaft. His head swam with the sensations and for a moment, he feared he would pass out.

Sasuke worked thoroughly, enjoying the sound of small, constant moans that fell from Naruto's tongue. He flattened the small ice block between himself and Naruto's cock with his own wet muscle, melting the rest of it away and quickly sliding up. He swirled his tongue around the leaking head before releasing the member with a loud smacking noise.

Naruto's body fell to the floor, making him realize that at some point he had arched upward. He shook his head from side to side, tears forming. He didn't know if he wanted Sasuke to stop or keep going. Both. None. Everything felt so incredible, but he was afraid anything else and he really _would_ pass out from fatigue. His head was already pounding violently and he could no longer tell whether his body was freezing or boiling.

All he knew for sure, was that the spot between his legs was on fire. And Sasuke was the only one who had the means to remedy that.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto seemed to be panicking for some reason, and it was, to him anyway, very amusing.

Naruto watched Sasuke pull out yet, another piece of ice. But this one was different. Instead of a cube, it was more like a semi-circle, only stretched longer.

Sasuke saw Naruto stiffen as he slid the ice into his mouth again, to smoothen out the edges.

When he pulled it back out, Naruto relaxed, which made him chuckle, "You've no reason to calm down koi. We've only just begun here."

Naruto's eyes clouded with confusion, until he saw Sasuke lower his hand. Then felt an unbearable cold push at his entrance.

His gaze widened slightly...no...Sasuke wouldn't! Not in Naruto's condition!

Sasuke smirked and quickly shoved the ice into Naruto's hole, holding the tip out between two fingers.

Naruto cried out once again and tried to move away. But the combination of sore limbs and Sasuke's free hand on his hip stopped him quite effectively. He let out a shaky breath and tried his hardest to glare at the other man, "Bast..._bastard_." he groaned.

Sasuke's lips only stretched as he began to move the cool object in and out of the blonde's hole, slickening it.

Naruto moaned, he cried, he gasped at the treatment. Finding it both horribly erotic and undeniably cruel.

It wasn't until the ice was just a rounded, clear bar that Sasuke grinned and shoved it all the way in along with his middle finger. Striking the other's prostate harshly.

"Hah!" Naruto yelled, shocked by the action, though it sent a sudden stream of pleasure through his flushed body.

Sasuke pulled his finger out, leaving the ice in there to melt on its own. "And now dobe, it's time to reap _my_ benefits." He rolled Naruto onto his side and laid down behind him, the other's back curved and heating into his chest. Then he hooked one arm under Naruto's thigh and brought it up, placing the head of his cock at the blonde's hole.

Naruto tried to voice a protest. But his body was nothing but a weak, burning, moaning mass of flesh and refused to let him think, let alone speak. He still felt the vague chill of the ice in his ass when Sasuke rolled the head of his dick to smear pre-cum over his entrance.

And with that, Sasuke slowly eased in, his moan fanning over the back of Naruto's neck.

Naruto arched, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as Sasuke buried himself inside of him. At least the asshole was being gentle, and not pounding him to the core of the earth like he usually did.

Sasuke groaned deep in his throat as he pulled out of Naruto only to sink right back in. The warmth that enveloped him was maddening. Naruto was always tight, hot, but this time- _Kami_, it felt like someone had shoved the sun up the boy's ass.

"Fuck...so hot." Sasuke moaned, his hips moving slowly as he thrust in and out of the other. He wanted to go faster, shit he did, but he knew Naruto wasn't in the most durable state right now. He supposed it was bad enough that he was fucking the other at all, so he decided to have a bit of mercy of him. Still holding Naruto's thigh up, Sasuke reached for the blonde's member and pumped it in time with his movements.

Naruto was moaning quietly, his fingers digging into the carpet as his other hand tangled with his hair. And when Sasuke grabbed his erection, he shivered and closed his eyes, felt his climax nearing.

Sasuke plunged in once more and held himself there. He rolled his hips in a circular motion and pumped faster, then felt Naruto stiffen against him and release himself all over the carpet with a small cry.

The blonde's muscles tightened around him reflexively, and that combined with the searing heat made Sasuke come and squeezed him of everything he had. Sasuke panted at the nape of his lover's neck and moved his hand away. splayed it over Naruto's stomach. His hips were still moving as he whispered "I love you" to the other. And when Naruto nodded weakly in response, he smiled and pulled out.

Sasuke took a moment to collect himself before standing up and picking Naruto up off the floor. He left the cup of melted ice and the now dirty (hehe, stained) carpet alone as he went to his room and placed Naruto on the bed, then pulled the sheets over him before walking to the other side and getting in bed with him.

He spooned with the other, and noted that his body, though still warm, was not as hot as it had been earlier.

_'Tch, doctors.' _he scoffed, "There's nothing a good fucking won't cure."

They fell asleep.

**XXXSmutXXX**

**Next Morning...**

Naruto woke up to find his pounding head gone, his body at normal temperatures, and his muscles ready for any mission that might be thrown at him.

But he also found that there was something hot and shivering burning against his backside.

Naruto turned his head over his shoulder and found Sasuke spooning him, flushed, sweating and panting slightly.

Suddenly, all of yesterday came rushing back to him and he blushed bright red with anger.

That BASTARD had the NERVE to FUCK him when he felt like SHIT!

Naruto paused. How come he didn't feel that way anymore?

He blinked and looked back at Sasuke, then smiled. Of course! Because he gave whatever he had to Sasuke!

HA! Who's the sick bitch now!

"That's what you get you asshole!" he yelled before untangling himself from Sasuke's hold and jumping off the bed.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open slightly when he felt the bed shift in weight and found that Naruto was no longer beside him.

But it wasn't to long before he forgot about Naruto and noticed his own breathing, how quick it was, and the fact that his entire body felt like it'd been run over and left out in the sun to burn.

He groaned and rolled over, vision blurring for a moment as his head screamed with protest at the movement. Shit, why the hell did he feel this way?

Naruto suddenly came back out of nowhere with a coin in his hand and a huge grin on his lips. He stared down evilly at Sasuke, "What's wrong teme? Not feeling well? _**Neko**_?" he taunted, using Sasuke's words against him.

Sasuke growled softly and tried to insult him, but his throat dried up and he coughed instead. However, he _did_ manage to gasp when Naruto pushed the cool coin against his flaming cheek. _'Damn karma, you shall pay!'_ he vowed in his mind, although he had no clue how since karma wasn't a physical being.

"Ne, Sasuke, can you tell me what _this_ is?" Naruto asked, not even giving Sasuke a chance to respond as he reached down and slapped the pale boy's ass, "Guess who's ass gets to be had _today_?"

Revenge was oh so sweet.

Sasuke groaned. Already knowing that he would lose this fight, but feeling satisfaction in the knowledge that tomorrow, when he surely felt better, Naruto would know the life of a man who can't walk.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1)- literally translated, it means moron**

**(2)- Yes, it means cat, but it can also mean "sick in bed"**

No, I will not write a NaruSasu. But I've decided that since it's becoming so damn popular and I love my NaruSasu fans as much as I love my SasuNaru fans, I'll drop some hints here and there to be somewhat fair.

So don't ask me for a part two with a NaruSasu, cuz I'll just laugh at you and shake my head and say "ain't gonna happen."

but I do hope that everyone enjoyed the SasuNaru! I thought it was quite yummy, although I felt a little bad for Naru n.n but not bad enough to let him off the hook. So I gave him revenge instead! Sweet.

**ABOUT MY PROJECTS:**

(laughs nervously) yeah...well I've got final exams coming up and an AP exam, so I'm on a time crunch. but I will be doing oneshots because I have about 3 overdue and 7 that have been requested that I really need to start working on.

but I will not be working on any multi-chap fics at least until summer vacation. however, I am going to put up a poll on my profile asking which ones I _should_ work on so I'll know what to focus on when I do start them up again. I'll take it down somewhere around early/middle June. (my birthday month! pick a good one!)

please don't freak out, I'm not abandoning them, they're just going on hiatus for a little while. it won't be that bad. besides, so many of them haven't been updated in FOREVER that it's like they're already on hiatus.

just please go and vote for what I should finish/start on, okay? Promise? Gooood reviewers! (gives everyone a sasunaru steamy video)


End file.
